


In one kiss, you'll know everything I haven't said

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shyness, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: With their flight cancelled, Dan needs to drag a very sleepy Max to their shared hotel room.While cuddling, the confessions just happen.





	In one kiss, you'll know everything I haven't said

**Author's Note:**

> Missing these dorks already.  
> This fic got out of hand a little, but enjoooy <3

Daniel sighed when he say the red word next to his flight Cancelled, just his luck. 

The airport was relatively empty, especially the first class lounge Daniel grumpily settled down in, having been told to wait an hour or so until they had more information for him.

He suddenly spotted a familiar person on the other side of the room and grinned, quickly walking over.

“Maxy!” he chuckled, flopping down heavily in the chair next to the Dutchman. Max drew in a sharp breath, tensing for a moment, before huffing and swatting Dan’s arm.

“You scared me, asshole.” he huffed. Daniel chuckled, ruffling Max’s hair.

“Sorry, didn’t know you were such a softie.” he teased. Max glared at him, but it was only half-heartedly. Daniel calmed a little, taking in the Dutchman’s appearance.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. Max sighed and shrugged.

“Fine.” he muttered, but the dark circles under his eyes and slouch of his shoulders said something else. Daniel leaned a little closer.

“You look exhausted.” he said, nudging their shoulders together. Max shrugged.

“I only slept like an hour last night.” he muttered. “And I was hoping to sleep in the plane now… but yeah…” his face scrunched up in a yawn and Dan chuckled softly. 

“They say it might only be tomorrow.” Dan told him. Max groaned, slumping back in his chair even more.

“I just want to sleep.” he grumbled. Daniel gave him a soft smile.

“Here.” he said, shrugging off his hoodie and throwing it against Max’s chest. Max frowned at him, clearly not understanding what he meant. “You can use it as a pillow. I’ll wake you when they have more info for the flights.” Dan said softly. Max blinked groggily for a moment, but then simply nodded and curled up on the chair, snuggling into the hoodie and sighing contently.

Max’s breath quickly evened out after that, the Dutchman letting out a soft sleepy noise when Daniel carefully pushed a strand of hair out of Max’s eyes. Daniel had to admit the Dutchman was gorgeous like this, for once truly relaxed, his long eyelashes only fluttering slightly as they rested on his cheekbones. And Max’s lips- Daniel suppressed a shudder as he remembered how those had felt against his.

Daniel got out his phone to keep himself from staring at the younger man, but found his eyes drifting back constantly.

At last, an attractive young woman walked over to them, looking slightly sheepish.

“Mister Ricciardo? Mister Verstappen?” she asked. Daniel nodded, smiling apologetically as the lady glanced at Max.

“Let him sleep a little longer, I’ll get him up to date when he wakes up.” Daniel promised quickly, not wanting to disturb the rest Max so desperately needed. The woman nodded.

“That’s fine. I just came to inform you that your flight, for both of you, has been rescheduled to tomorrow. The airline will provide you with rooms in the nearby hotel, however…” she trailed off for a moment. “Since you booking were made together, we’ve got only one room available for you to share.” Daniel frowned slightly.

“There are no rooms left anywhere else?” he asked. The woman shook her head.

“I’m afraid everything is fully booked. There were many flights cancelled due to the weather so it’s a bit of a tight squeeze.” she explained. Daniel nodded.

“Okay, we’ll have to deal with it.” he said with a shrug. “What hotel is it?” 

“The Hilton, sir. A car will take you there, and also pick you up tomorrow. Your new flight information will be emailed to you.” 

“Thank you, I’ll wake him up and we’ll get going.” Daniel answered, giving her a small nod as she left. 

He then turned to Max, who was still fast asleep. He reached out to carefully shake Max’s shoulder, the Dutchman instantly whining and curling more into himself.

“Wake up Max, we need to go to a hotel.” Daniel said, shaking his shoulder again. Max eventually got up, blinking slowly as he dumbly stared at his bag on the floor.

“Put this on.” Dan said, helping Max into the hoodie he had used as pillow earlier and handing him his backpack too. With his hand on Max’s bicep, he walked out of the lounge, down to where the attendant had told him the cab would be waiting. Max was still barely awake, and kept trying to cuddle into Dan’s side every time they slowed down a little.

They did eventually arrive at the hotel, Max having slept again in the cab, his head on Dan’s shoulder this time. Daniel went to the front desk while leaving Max to snooze in one of the chairs in the entrance way, getting their key and some other things ready.

“Max, come on mate.” Daniel said as he knelt in front of Max again. Max opened his eyes, blinking heavily, but then nodded and got up, still contently cuddled in Dan’s hoodie. 

In the elevator, Max turned to look at Dan, eyes only half open, but less tired already.

“Thanks Dan.” he mumbled, patting Daniel’s shoulder a little clumsily. Dan smiled.

“No problem. Now eh… we kinda need to share a room?” he added as they stopped in front of the door. Max frowned slightly, but was obviously too tired to care.

He stood next to the bed when they went inside, looking a little lost. Daniel placed his backpack on the floor, nudging Max gently.

“I’m going to take a shower, you just go to sleep, yeah?” Dan said. Max nodded and rewarded him with a sleepy smile, Dan chuckling a little as he headed for the bathroom. 

When he returned from the shower, his curls wet and standing up and odd angles, Max was already cuddled in under the blankets. He was still awake, but only barely so, his eyes fluttering closed for longer and longer periods of time as he glanced up at Daniel. Daniel got in under the covers, teasingly ruffling Max’s hair.

“Sleep, mate.” Dan told him. Max sighed and shuffled a bit closer, blue eyes wide.

“I… Will we still be friends, next year I mean?” he whispered suddenly. Daniel’s face softened, and he placed a hand on Max’s bicep. 

“Of course, if anything it will be easier next year.” Dan whispered. Max sighed and nodded.

“You’re right, sorry.” he muttered. Daniel sighed and reached out to brush his fingers over Max’s cheek.

“I’ll miss you too, you know? We did have some fun as teammates.” Dan whispered. Max smiled, shuffling a little closer and surprising Dan by cuddling into him, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. He yawned again, stretching for a moment.

“It was fun.” he muttered, before chuckling. “Remember that time we swapped Nico’s and Carlos’s fireproofs?” Daniel grinned.

“It did get them together in the end.” He added. Max chuckled and nodded.

“Made it even better.” he said. “Chili was so happy…” they settled into silence for a moment. Daniel absentmindedly carded his fingers through Max’s hair. Max suddenly giggled.

“Remember when I dared you to steal Kimi’s sunglasses?” he asked. Dan huffed.

“Yeah, he threatened to kill me when he found out.” he said with a snort. Max smiled softly, arm curling around Dan’s waist.

“...Dan..?” he whispered, suddenly sounding almost anxious. Dan hummed.

“Yes, sleepy Maxy.” he teased as Max yawned. Max sighed.

“D-do you remember when we went out with Pierre and Brendon a-and…” he quieted down a little. “...and we kissed.” he finished in a whisper. Dan tensed a little, closing his eyes.

“Yes, yes I remember.” he whispered in answer. Max tilted his head to look up at the Aussie. 

“That was nice.” he whispered. Daniel smiled hesitantly.

“Yeah, it was.” he answered. Max stared at him for a moment, before letting out a soft noise and leaning in. Daniel drew in a sharp breath as Max’s lips brushed over his, but didn’t pull away, instead very hesitantly returning the kiss. 

It was Dan who pulled away eventually, Max’s arms now curled around his shoulders as he clutched onto Max’s hips. Max’s cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink, a hesitant smile playing on his lips. Daniel sighed, rolling into his side a bit more and resting their foreheads together.

“S-sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Max whispered. Daniel simply kissed him a second time, sighing into the kiss as he pulled Max close. Max grinned as they parted again, contently sighing as Dan pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I…” he sighed and worried his lip between his teeth. Dan smiled, bringing him closer.

“Let’s just sleep, okay?” he whispered. “You need it.” Max nodded, snuggling close to the Aussie before glancing up, almost as if asking permission. Dan pecked his lips again, wordlessly bringing him as close as he could. Max closed his eyes, breathing slowing as Daniel rubbed circles on his back.

“I love you, Max.” Dan whispered as Max’s breathing evened out. He knew they were in for a difficult year, but he loved this dork with all his heart, and he was willing to give it his all. Max stirred and pressed a sloppy kiss to Dan’s jaw.

“I love you too Dan. On and off track.”


End file.
